1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing resin laminated cards by thermowelding a plurality of resin sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resin laminated cards are produced in such a manner that printed matter which carries a picture, characters, etc. is clamped between a plurality of resin sheets, and these resin sheets are thermowelded together to seal the printed matter. This technique is now applied to ID cards, driver's licenses and the like.
A typical conventional apparatus for producing such resin laminated cards is arranged such that a plurality of resin sheets which have printed matter clamped therebetween are thermowelded using press means and a heater.
In this conventional apparatus, a jig for clamping a plurality of resin sheets is inserted into a press machine where the resin sheets are thermowelded by means of a pressing force applied by the press machine and heating applied by the heater, and after the press machine has been released, the jig is taken out, and another jig which clamps new resin sheets is inserted into the machine.
Therefore, the conventional apparatus takes a disadvantageously long time to produce a resin laminated card, and it has heretofore been impossible to obtain a multiplicity of resin laminated cards, such as ID cards, within a short period of time.